Please Stay
by DegrassiAfterDark
Summary: When Zig tries to leave when the gang calls in You Are Not Alone, Maya quickly realizes that kissing isn't enough to make him stay put and steps up her game. Fluffy Zaya smut. Might be continued.


Maya was fraught with worry. Zig was just summoned by Tiny and his other cronies from the gang and she didn't even want to think about what they might have him do. Kissing him was enough to sidetrack him. For two whole seconds. Shortly after breaking away, his phone rang yet again. Maya was about to lose it and dove for the last trick in the book.

She lunged over and snatched Zig's phone away. Just when he was about to protest she reached forward and started to stroke his crotch. He froze before turning into putty in her hands while his dick became harder at exponential speed.

Zig knew he should have been stronger and turn away from Maya's ministrations. But what kind of idiot says no to a basement rendez-vous? With wide eyes he watched his sweet and innocent Maya undo his belt buckle and pulled down the zipper before tugging his pants off. She froze when she saw the outline of his hard cock against his briefs.

"Maya…it's okay if you don't want to…"

"No!" she said quickly, fearing that Zig would leave. "This is something I've been wanting to do for a while now."

With that Zig removed his underwear and Maya's eyes bulged out of it's head when his cock sprang out to greet her willingly. Curious fingers reached out for the tip to force it down and like magic it bounced back up.

"It's so big…" she said in awe.

"It likes you," Zig purred. "Why don't you give it a kiss?"

As if she was in a trance, Maya moved forward to place delicate kisses on the head of Zig's cock. Her tongue popped out to give it some experimental licks. Feeling encouraged by his moans, she decided to try inserting it in her mouth. But she wasn't sucking for long until his hums of pleasure turned into winces of pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Maya quickly after pulling away with an audible pop.

"Too... much... teeth," Zig grunted through clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry! It's my first time, I swear!" exclaimed Maya shooting up and wringing her hands. "Can I… try again?"

He couldn't help but give her a soft smile even if the pain was still there. "How about I show you something first?"

Giving her ample amount of time to move away, Zig stepped in closer and trailed his hand up the back of the shirt before unclasping Maya's bra in a snap. He then took the hem of her shirt and pushed it up along with the loose bra until her pert breasts were exposed. He took a moment to study the two perfect mounds that he spent years fantasizing about and licked his lips.

"Now watch me."

Touch was the first sensation to take over Maya. His tongue swirling around her tit made her tilt her head back and moan with pleasure. But Zig instructed her to watch so she did. That was when she saw the way he carefully tucked his his lips back to shield his teeth while suckling with vigour and she understood what to do.

She pulled away from Zig and dropped to her knees to take his dick again. This time when she took it in her mouth she was sure cover her teeth. The results were instant and he started moaning louder and wrapped his hand around the base of his penis where her mouth couldn't reach and began stroking himself.

When he felt like he was going to come, he steadied Maya's head and shifted his member so the tip would lean against her cheek instead of on her tongue. Maya took in the feeling of him filling her up. It was a unique feeling of Zig giving her a part of himself and she liked it.

What she didn't like so much is the actual substance in her mouth and she couldn't find it in her to swallow. Which is why she was eternally grateful when Zig handed her a paper towel.

"Pretty good for your first time," he drawled. "But I'm going guess after all that activity, someone's hot and bothered."

She blushed when she noticed that he was right and there was indeed a certain wetness between her legs that was begging to be tended to.

"Tell me Maya Matlin. Now that I've stayed, is there anything else that you want me to do for you?"

XXXXXX

A/N: Zig seems eager to please. Please let me know what you think of it! Anyone wants me to continue?


End file.
